User blog:Binkatong/Avatar Makers for Characters
Need to make pics for your characters? But you can't draw (or just don't want to)? Well, here are a few options for avatar makers online: Gaia Dream Avatar KristenTektek.png|Kristen made in Gaia Dream Avatar This maker is a really good one. It has lots of options for hair, eyes, and clothes, good for both human and humanoid alien characters. The one issue is that the picture are small and very chibi-ified, and can get a bit busy. Link: http://www.tektek.org/dream/ Subeta Wardrobe Wizard avatar-1312852809.png|Kristen in Subeta Wardrobe Wizard Subeta is another good one, still anime but not as short and the Gaia type. There are still quite a lot of options here, not as much as Gaia but still impressive. The one issue I've found is that the hairstyles are a little lacking. Link: http://arvee.org/sofetch/ Crysandrea KristenCryandrea.png|Kristen in Crysandrea This isn't the most well known avatar maker, but it's quite a gem. The fact that you can only see the bangs in the hair selection is sort of annoying, but the fact that you can make pretty much anything any color makes up for it completely. Link: http://dream.crysandrea.com/ eLouai avatar.png|Kristen in eLouai Now, eLouai is a toughy. The results are absolutely gorgeous; rather sparkly and girly, but this can be a good thing for some characters. The issue is that there are so many choices, and each choice has an incredibly amount of detail, it's really hard to make a character who has a set (simple) design in your head already. But it's so pretty... (Another issue is that not all hair styles and eye shapes are available for all colors, but if you have photoshop or something of that ilk, this can be fixed.) Link: http://elouai.com/candybar5/dress-up-girls.php Heromachine 3 KristenHeromachine.png|Kristen with Heromachine 3 By far the manliest maker here. A very nice maker, and while the selection of items is on the small side, you can change the size, scale, rotation, and position of any item you add. You can also color it and add patterns. It's difficult to get a hang of, but the results are well worth it. Tip: To get the characters to look younger, scale the head evenly by both the x and y axis. Also scale the facial feature by the same amount, and make the eyes even bigger. You'll also have to scale the hair so it fits on the head. Link: http://www.heromachine.com/heromachine-3-lab/ DollDivine Makers KristenDollDivineAnime.PNG|Kristen made in DollDivine Anime Avatar Maker TitaniaDD.PNG|Queen Titania made in DollDivine Fairy Tale Maker DollDivine is a website with various different doll makers which, depending on the character, can be extremely useful. Especially for girls, animals, fantasy creatures, and magic-themed characters. If you're looking for something in those catagories, I highly suggest it. Link: http://www.dolldivine.com/ Meez RoseMeez.PNG|Rose Augustine in Meez KristenMeez.PNG|Kristen in Meez Meez is a fantastic one too. It has a great selection of clothes in a variety of colors, plus, it's in 3D! Great program. And, believe it or not, you don't need an account to make a Meez. Link: http://www.meez.com/home.dm Category:Binkatong Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs